Her Immortal
by Amanda Scot
Summary: With Klaus gone Caroline Forbes has no one left thats fully on her side. So what will she do will she stay in Mystic falls with people who's suppose to be her friends that don't give a damn about her. Or go to her immortal thats always been waiting
1. Chapter 1 Hello love

Her Immortal

**Hey guys this is my first klaroline fanfiction so i hope you enjoy. I absolutely love thse to together so I thought of this idea for a story for them so I hope you enjoy. :) **

Caroline was scared, she knew she was scared. But who did she have to go to when the one she wanted the most was gone. She could call him she knows she could, but what good would that do. She knows everyone would just call her a hypocrite for following what her heart truly desires. Someone who secretly makes her happy, when everyone doesn't even realizes that she's isn't. Sometimes she wishes she went with him to New Orleans. Because if she did she wouldn't have been in town. For Silas to provoke her like that, and attack her mother how he did. Its mostly Bonnie's fault for putting her in that possession. Ever since she got more powers from the nutty professor and dead creepy(meaning the witches). She thinks shes all badass now and is trying to call the shots same thing with Elena. Caroline smiled as she remembered how she snapped her neck earlier today. Not feeling guilty about it either. Because someone needed to get that stick out of that girl's ass. Knowing Damn well Damon wouldn't do it since he's up it. It's times like this where she wonders why she bends over backwards for these people shes suppose to call her friends. When they wouldn't even do it for her the only person that does is Rebecca. Which is shocking because of all people she never thought Rebecca would be more of a friend to her than her actual friends. The only real friend she has is Matt and Stefan when he's not up Elena's ass as much as Damon is. She laughed at that thought knowing Damn well that their the reason why her ego is so high. Caroline sighed oh how she wishes Klaus was here to comfort her and talk to her. Grabbing her cell phone and scrolling down her contacts. Till she saw his name she let out a nervous breath and hit call. Sitting there on her bed waiting for him to pick up her arms around her legs and her head on her knees. After two rings she was about to give up when thats when she heard her favorite words.

"Hello love" at the sound of that voice she couldn't help but grin ear to ear.

**Hey guys sorry if their were any Grammer errors im really bad at that but im working on it so bare with me. **


	2. Chapter 2 come to me

Hey my lovely peeps I am back hope you enjoy :)

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and her heartbeat skipping by the minute. Her eyes glistening with happiness. Oh his voice oh how she missed his voice so much. To the point where it brought tears to her eyes. Lifting her hand to try and wipe them away covering her mouth in case she couldn't control the sounds of her cries. Caroline couldn't believe or know what to say when this was what she wanted. To speak to him to confide in him to make her feel loved and happy.

" Sweetheart I know you're there I can hear you breathing through the phone love" Klaus said. His voice filled with concern wondering why she hasn't answered him yet. Trying not to laugh Caroline opened her mouth to speak "klaus" she said. Not giving a damn that her voice cracked in the process giving away the fact she was crying. Klaus sighed finally pleased that she finally answered him.

"Yes love its me are you alright" he asked. More tears escaped Caroline's eyes as she remembered the events that happened earlier with her head Caroline whispered the word "no."

"What happened" Caroline braced herself "silas attacked me" Klaus eyes filled with rage his hands shaking viciously carefully trying not to break his phone. Who did Silas think he was to hurt Caroline no one worried what was his.

"What did he do Caroline" gasping loudly. Caroline Let go of her mouth and cried just sat there and cried. Caroline stopped crying and began shaking in fear as she relived the horrific events and told Klaus everything that happened. Once she finished telling him everything she never thought she would hear klaus ask her again.

"Baby please come I need you here to make sure your safe please come to me" Klaus asked. Feeling nervous as he waited to hear what she had to say.

Hey guys I had fun writing this chapter hope you enjoy it I know I did. And ohh looks like we have a cliffhanger what will she go with him or will she stay.

**Hey guys I had fun writing this chapter hope you enjoy it I know I did. And ohh looks like we have a cliff hanger what will she go with him or will she stay. **


	3. Chapter 3 thoughts and invitations

Im Backkkkk! Enjoy

Caroline couldn't believe she was doing this. Here she was pacing back and forth in her room with her hands on her hips. Looking over every few seconds at the bags packed with clothes, beauty supplies, hair supplies and jewelry. Everything a girl needs for a get away with her prince charming. 'Could I even call him that' she thought. Or are they even together these are the things she wished they talked about on the phone. Instead all they talked about was how she was getting to new Orleans and to make sure she got their safe. Being the over protective werewolf hybrid bad boy he is. Caroline remembered fighting with him telling him she will be ok with just running their. Because like hello she is a vampire for crying out loud. I swear its like some people are always mistaking her for the gullible teenage girl she use to be. "Typical" she whispered. But then again Klaus never new who she was in the past. Which she considers a good thing because he probably wouldn't even be interested in her. Shaking her head she grabbed her cell phone and her purse and keys and headed downstairs and out the door.

Enjoying the nice walk to the grill and breeze against her body. As she thought about how to say goodbye to Matt and her mom. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy Klaus made it clear to her that letting go was going to be hard. Because Matt and her mom are the only to people she cares about in this town. Which is kinda sad since she grew up with everyone. I guess the sayings true that you never stay friends with the people you grow up with and make memories with. Because they all change in highschool except for the few that already know who they are or are just trying to find themselves. And don't really care about the status quo people like Matt. She sighed as she saw Elena sitting outside the grill with that usual annoying i'm a wannabe Katherine badass bitch look on her face. That you just wanna smack the fuck off especially after what she did to her mother if Stefan hadn't begged her this morning to distract her from trying to kill katherine. She wouldn't even be here to help her with her bull. Because there's so much a person can take dealing with this Elena drama. Once she got towards the table she sat her purse on the ground and took out her graduation invitations. Handing some blank ones to Elena so she could have a few minutes of peace and enjoy the day before she hears her bitch about her damn annoying problems.

Like for instance how horrible she treats Stefan and Damon even though Damon is not her most favorite person in the world. She doesn't want to see him get his heart broken especially Stefan to. It would destroy whatever relationship they have build over the years if she chooses one over the other. And knowing her she would play them like dogs until something better comes along. Because even if Elena would choose one of them. She would still try and bang the other brother or seduce them or string them along. God her and katherine are more alike then she can even think about. 'Why am I even thinking about her problems when I have some of my own' Caroline thought. What was gonna happen when she goes to live with Klaus? Would they even be living together or would she just get her own separate apartment or house? she was even nervous to deal with the awkward moments and talks they would share about their feelings. However she was excited for this. It was time she had some happiness in her life blushing Caroline thought about the kisses they would share the sex they would have. The romantic dates and dinners trying to get along with his family. Oh she couldn't wait smiling big as she possibly can. But soon went to shock as she noticed Elena was done with her invitations.

"You're done already i'm already " she gasped looking at her the other girl as she saw her close the pen and her invitations. Then dropped the invitations on the table Elena rolled her eyes . " I only have family in denver nobody cares that i'm graduating and neither do I"

'Here go the Elena drama once again kill now'

"I'm leaving with Klaus after graduation"

**Poor Care :( having to deal with elena cliffhanger I wonder what Elenas gonna say about Caroline leaving. Sorry if I didn't get what Elena said in the show correctly. Im to lazy to rewatch the episode so I wrote down what I could remember. Oh and these episodes are going to have a huge major twist and will be done differently than the actual episodes. Just in case if you guys get confused about some parts. I'm just adding my twist to it to make the story more about Caroline. Oh and if you guys want any slashes let me know I already have a few that i'm thinking of doing. Which is why Caroline isn't t as annoyed with Damon as much as shes use to. So once again let me know about any slashes that you guys want and i'll do them hope you guys enjoyed. I will try and update tomorrow when I can and oh who's excited for the originals I know I am :)))))) Especially elijah and his bad self ohh lord! i'm in love lmao **


	4. Chapter 4 Ragdoll Dragging

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry about the late update just got back home to update this so enjoy **

Caroline watched as Elena looked at her as if she was crazy "He tried to kill me Caroline and now you think its okay to be a desperate hoe."

Balling up her fingers into fits, eyes filled with rage. Caroline growled at Elena. " First you call me a repulsive blood sucking control freak monster now im a hoe." Elena smiled and started laughing "wow and here I thought you were just a dumb bitch but hey wait a go for proving me wrong."

"You know what Elena screw you Cause i'm getting tired of you and your damn bull" Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline gathered her things to get and shoved everything in her purse.

"Whatever anyway where's Katherine I know you know where she is"

Caroline reached into her pocket underneath the table and secretly called Damon.

"I don't know where Katherine is Elena" she said. However Elena didn't believe her not one bit and grabbed Caroline's arm twisting it.

" You know where she is don't you" Elena looked at Caroline her veins coming through her eyes. Caroline looked at her as if she was for real if she really thought that was going to scare her.

"No I don't now let go of me that hurts" Caroline tried snatching her arm out of Elena's death grip.

But Elena grabbed it back squeezing harder " You're a fucking LIAR tell me where she is you stupid bitch so I can kill her if not once I find her and take her to the trash you're going to be next."

Caroline yanked her hand out of Elena's grip really fat and hard. making Elenas chin hit the edge of the table. Wiping the blood from her mouth Elena quickly sat up in her seat and try to attack Caroline. But Damon yanked her by the hair like a bad dog before she could.

"Let go of me Damon" Damon huffed and held his grip tighter to Elena's hair and head.

"Ahh no I don't think so keep trying to be a cocky hard ass and attack everyone, its going to be back to the cellar for you" Caroline couldn't help but laugh because that was actually pretty funny. Damon looked at her and gave her a strange look.

"What it was funny" She said. Shrugging her shoulders Damon couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh thanks for calling me by the way before things got nasty" Caroline watched as Elena gave her another death glare. Then yanked herself out of Damon's arms and try to grab her by the neck. However before she could Caroline lifted up her hands, and snapped her neck. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. Only to notice everyone that was sitting outside the grill already either left or went back inside. She could see Rebekah and Matt watching the scene from the window. Using her vampire powers all she could really hear is Rebekah laughing historically.  
And congratulating her on her actions because as you can see she thought it was hilarious. She could see Matt rolling his eyes and laughing along to. Damon coughed to try to get back her attention "i'm going to put bitchy back in the cell are you going to be ok."

Caroline's eyes widen in surprise at the fact that Damon is actually showing concern for her.

She nodded her head "what's with the new Elena nickname thought she was your everything."

Getting prepared for a snarky comment or a snap at her neck for her question. She was surprised again when he gave her an answer.

"I'm just starting to realize its time for me to wake up and move on and stop falling for the same cheesy games and pick up lines."

"Now he decides to after 3 years of chasing that p he decides to get off" They both heard Rebekah say. Matt started laughing uncontrollably receiving strange looks from customers.

Damon turned around and flicked them off and then wave goodbye to Caroline. While dragging Elena on the floor in the middle of the street like a ragdoll. Caroline covered her mouth to try and contain her laughter and gathered her stuff and walked into the grill.

**Hey guys theirs you're new chappie I hope you enjoyed. I figured I would change the whole damon and elena and stefan love triangle because it just tends to get a big boring and annoying. So their wont be any pairs between them just thought I'd let you know. Oh and Xx Lost-in-the echoxX thankyou for the review brought a smile to my face:) I know you wanted a longer chapter but I had tog o to a graduation party for with my friend. But tomorrow I will try and make it longer **


End file.
